Valves of this kind are known from automotive applications. Such valves are frequently used to connect a tank to an activated carbon canister and are disposed in a purge line of a motor vehicle.
The valves are intended to relieve overpressures in the tank and to allow flow to the activated carbon canister. In this connection, it is frequently necessary to relieve an overpressure in as short a period of time as possible.
However, the valves of the type described do not satisfy these requirements.